1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to batteries and specifically to batteries of the type having a cathode-active material stored within the cathode structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known in the art, fuel cells are often referred to as primary cells in which a combustible fuel is converted to electrical energy at non-sacrificial or inert electrodes. Generally, a fuel cell would contain at least two non-sacrificial or inert electrodes functioning as an anode and a cathode, respectively. Typically, a fuel and an oxidant are fed to the anode and cathode from a source external the cell. In contrast thereto, traditional primary and secondary cells derive their electrical energy from active materials stored in solid electrodes. The present invention is directed toward the latter type of batteries or electrochemical cells.